


Fall To Pieces

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [24]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: Jonathan faces a few hard facts.  Post ep 3.15 "Harbinger".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** No specific relationships in this one, although if you squint there's still some unrequited Archer/Reed. As his senior staff tear themselves apart, the Captain doesn't have the time to contemplate what might have been...

Look at us. Starfleet's finest. At war, inside and out. The way things are going we might save the Xindi the effort and destroy ourselves.

It's not just us. The MACOs aren't looking great either, their major brawling with our tactical officer. Kids in the schoolyard. I bet that's a first for Malcolm Reed.

What's happening to us? We were so tight. A team.

I'm lost. Trip's a mess; T'Pol's coming apart. Malcolm, I need you to stay strong!

When did he become our rock? 

Does it matter?

He is, and now he's crumbling.

Humanity's best hopes, falling to pieces.


End file.
